


Blossom by Blossom

by draculard



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Bonding, Snufkin is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Perhaps the coming of spring warms even Little My's heart. Just a bit.





	Blossom by Blossom

It was sunrise when Snufkin returned to his tent, blissfully tired from a long night without sleep. He’d wandered into the woods shortly after sunset, playing a somber tune on his mouth organ and counting the stars. Now, his feet were aching and his eyes were heavy, and the air was thick with a pink mist that set his heart at ease.

He shuffled through the grass to his tent on the bank of the river, dewdrops clinging to his boots and dampening the hem of his coat. Dandelions, the first of the season, poked up from the ground, turning buttery yellow faces toward the sun. It was only as he pushed back the flap of his tent that Snufkin stowed the mouth organ away; his music was immediately replaced by the sound of birdsong.

He liked to sleep like this sometimes -- with the air still cool and a soft light shining on the other side of his eyelids. But when he sunk down into his old, rough nest of blankets, he found he wasn’t alone. A small bundle, scarcely larger than his hand, was curled up beneath Snufkin’s oldest patchwork quilt.

“Little My,” said Snufkin, eyebrows raising. He put a hand on her shoulder to shake her awake, but she growled in her sleep and swatted his hand away.

Humming, Snufkin sat back on his haunches and considered this new arrangement. He couldn’t imagine why Little My would sneak into his tent in the middle of the night -- except that sometimes she sought him out for adventure and good company, and sometimes she liked to rough it the same way he did. He thought of waking her, or at least carrying her back to Moomin House so she could spend another hour sleeping in her own bed and wake to Moominmamma’s signature pancakes, but found he didn’t have the heart.

Snufkin lit his pipe and leaned back against the blankets, careful not to infringe on Little My’s space. She made no such accommodations for him; as Snufkin’s eyes drifted shut, he felt her curling up against his side, burying her little face in his coat. Her hands grasped at the old, faded fabric, holding onto it like a child might hold onto a treasured teddy bear.

Outside, spring was advancing over the countryside blossom by blossom, the sun heating the tent with a pleasant warmth. 

And Little My was still a child, after all. Snufkin supposed he didn’t mind being her teddy bear.


End file.
